crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Fey
Fey (Nichole "Nikki" Reilly) was born in 1992 as Nicholas Reilly, Jr., an average teenager who was not pleased to find -- after a series of strange dreams -- that he was turning into a girl during his freshman year of high school. He managed to finish most of his freshman year, but was still enrolled in Whateley as a member of the class of 2010 in keeping with Whateley's 4-year policy. MID MID as of 2006-12: General Description Nikki is bonded to the spirit of an ancient Sidhe queen, Aunghadhail, Daughter of the Burning Oak, Paramount Queen of the West in the Five-Fold Court. According to Aunghadhail, Nikki's soul is the last piece of Aunghadhail's soul that was shattered by the backlash from the major working that put most of the GOOs and their major servitors on Earth into a sleep. The backlash fragmented Aunghadhail's soul in an event called "The Sundering". They are gradually merging into one person. She's a vegetarian – although she can still eat meat, upon becoming Fey, she gained a slight aversion to it. Like many naturally magical individuals, she absolutely adores mithril. Although she's nominally a sophomore, she will be taking some freshman classes (the more mutant-oriented ones like Powers Theory) while being tutored by Sir Wallace Westmont, delaying sophomore classes until later. Aunghadhail According to Aunghadhail, Nikki is the last piece of the Sidhe Queen's soul, which was fragmented by the backlash from the working (the Sundering) that put the GOOs and their major servitors into a sleep. Nikki can allow Aunghadhail to take over her body. When she does, she's every inch the queen. She does so occasionally when Aunghadhail can explain something better, and also sometimes in battle. When that occurs, her magical ability goes all the way from her normal Wiz-7 to WTF! She has also manifested her true self a few times. Connection to The Kellith Nikki, with Aunghadhail's concurrence, executed a Blood Oath of sisterhood with Sara. This also makes her Gothmog's foster daughter. Rev. Englund is completely unaware that this has happened. Appearance Fey is an "elf" (she prefers to be called "Sidhe"), with long flame red hair, pointed ears, tilted, almond shaped large violet eyes. She's 5' 4" tall with 28 inches of leg length and hers measurements are 34C, 22, 35. She's generally regarded as the single most beautiful girl in the school, or at least in the top five in a school that's loaded with exemplar babes. Hers voice has been described as melodious. Powers Magic Fey is a Sidhe mage, probably classified at Wiz-7. Magic is as easy to her as breathing. She's got control issues; when she loses control her magic tends to break up into hobgoblins that, besides causing general havoc, tend to attack whoever's bothering her. Whether she's an avatar is debatable - according to Aunghadhail, the answer is a definite no. Their bond is on a soul level. Other people have different viewpoints on the issue. Aunghadhail's prior association with Cirque clouds the issue further. At one time, Aundhadhail had sufficient power to be in the same general class as the Elder Gods. She doesn't think Nikki will be at that power level for centuries, possibly a millennium. However, when Nikki gives Aundhadhail full rein, she's definitely in the WTF range. Glamour She has a constant Glamour effect that increases her presence (which among other things, makes her seem more attractive). It's an "aura enhancement" that Aunghadhail brought with her, and Fey has finally gotten through to the Sidhe queen that being able to turn it off, or even better, turn it around so she gets ignored, would be a good idea. Aunghadhail agrees that the latter would be a good idea, if it can be done. Banshee Wail In extremis Fey emits a last-ditch Banshee Wail that's capable of killing, destroying spells and equipment. The first time she did this, during her Fall 2006 Combat Final, it took down the force field that was supposed to protect the audience from whatever happened in Arena 99. The capability is implanted in all Sidhe of noble birth when they're born; Aunghadhail brought it with her, and Fey didn't know about it until it happened. Healing Fey has shown the ability of heal herself and the other from physical harm and disease (even supernatural ones as shown by hers ability of healing the Voodoo Wolves's infection if it hasn't already trasformed the victim), hers healing abilities seem to be tied to hers magical ones as she wasn't able to heal herself while wearing cold iron handcuffs when Hekate attempted to enslave her, but as soon as the handcuffs are removed she started to heal; dispite this abilities she doesn't have an "Heal" rating. Empathy Fey is rated as level 5 Empath both on projective and receptive scale, which is fairly impressive, and has show to be able of using it to acquire information about her surroundings on various occasions although nothing major has come from it so far and no mental combat application has been shown. She might be taking a special course for empaths in the winter term 2006/2007. Skills Initially, she's a total klutz at any kind of hand to hand combat. However, she comes along fairly fast under her tutor's instruction. By the end of the first term, she's pretty good with unarmed combat, a sword (Malachim's Feather - it's a scimitar, please!) and a bow and arrows. As a Sidhe, she's totally at home in the forest surrounding Whateley, including the Grove. Holdouts Malachim’s Feather Fey has a Mithril scimitar that she pulls out of an extra-dimensional sheath. Bow and Arrows She has a bow and arrows that she likewise keeps in an extra-dimensional sheath. Armor During the Halloween battle Fey has used a forest green leather armor with a metallic mail over it, later she upgraded hers armor to a mithril suit composed by cuirass, pteriges, bracers and greaves, this suit has been seen for the first time in the arena fight that Team Kimba had with the Young Turks (it's possible that she upgraded hers armor after hers combat final where Mule shown her the need for more protection against physical harm). She summons hers armor with the same spell that she uses for quick clothes changes, whether she stores it in an extra-dimensional pocket, like she does with the Malachim's Feather, or has a physical place it has not been reveled yet. Spots She, along with the rest of Team Kimba, has a subspace communicator that was built for the team by Bunny and Sara. Privacy charm The focus of Fey's privacy spell, made by her during Thanksgiving week 2006 in a process that involved several hours of inscribing. Fastened on a silver necklace this crystal appears to be an amethyst when inactive and changes into a ruby when activated. The spell is activated by touching the focus crystal and the word Tyranefthiél, each participant must then touch the crystal to be included in the effect. The spell uses the The Law of Similarity to replace all patterns bearing information about the content of the conversation with the equivalent of a pre-recorded conversation except for the participants. She developed it to protect Team Kimba's conversation in the Crystal Hall cafeteria - that's one of the reasons most of the school thinks that TK is mostly about clothes, boyfriends, etc., while they're actually strategizing about how to get into, or out of, their latest adventure. Brooch Bladedancer gave her a Mithril brooch for Christmas 2006. It's based on the Lothlorian brooch from Lord of the Rings, and it's got the same spells on it. Fake Wand A Christmas gift crafted by Jade after Fey got all her pens and pencils taken away by an MCO officer attempting to get her wands away from her after seeing her MID. It's something to give the MCO the illusion of being able to disarm her. Whether she still has it or it was taken away has not been stated. Personality Fey shifts from being fun-loving to shy. She's quite willing to give as good as she gets in general teasing. When she shifts into Aunghadhail mode, she's totally the imperious queen. Aunghadhail does not like undue familiarity, and Fey finds the court courtesies embarrassing. Weaknesses She has the standard Sidhe weaknesses to cold iron (burns and saps magic), normal iron (mild burns), and synthetic fibers and dyes (rashes). Associations Whateley *Class of 2010 Residence * Poe Cottage (room 215) ** Chaka (roommate) * Kansas City, Missouri, USA (see family) Group Affiliations * Team Kimba * Venus Inc. * Sidhe (not really a group) * Fey Fan Club (obviously not a member, but she has plenty of devotees) * Wild Bunch (Whateley Security Auxiliaries - Anti-Voodoo Wolves Taskforce) Romantic Relationships * Bugs * Stalwart Personal Enemies *Hekate *Solange Family Fey's family lives in a suburb of Kansas City, Missouri. At the beginning of the story her parents are separated. Her father, Nicholas, took her younger brother with him to Cleveland. They get back together by Christmas Vacation. * Nicholas Reilly, Sr.: father * Mrs. Lucinda Reilly: mother * Troy: younger brother After the Blood Oath: * Carmilla: blood-sister * Gothmog: Foster father Mentors *Sir Wallace Westmont : mystic arts mentor *Suzannah Hagarty : martial arts mentor Misc * Aunghadhail: spirit linked to her soul (see above) * Cirque: Fey looks like a younger version of this former "avatar" of Aunghadail Category:Students Category:Team Kimba Category:Poe Cottage Category:Class of 2010 Category:Wizard Category:Venus, Inc. Category:Sidhe Category:Empath Category:Security Auxiliary